When the Crimson Rose never lost a pedal
by Hyper and Weird
Summary: She was a cocky, rude, weird girl. She never had friends before and was the leader of the Kagami clan's daughter. She never knew the love of a family, since her mother died and her father doesn't even look her way. Finally, she became friends with Team Minato, and thought she was fine. but when the death comes her way, she doesn't know what to do. {This will be on my other account}


Chapter 1: The Crimson Rose

* * *

"Obito stop yelling at Kakashi! You know he is right, and Kakashi! Stop antagonizing Obito!" Rin Nohara scolded, getting in between her two teammates. Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. The two were fighting over the fact that Obito was late for the mission, again.

"What, Rin! Kakashi was the one who started it!" Obito whined, turning to Rin.

"I am right Obito." Kakashi bluntly said, making Obito glare and open his mouth to yell something rude.

"Hey-" He was cut off by something hitting his back and a thump on the ground. Obito turned around, and saw a small girl on the ground, groaning and holding her head. The girl had shoulder-length chestnut hair, and blood red eyes.

The girl looked about 7 and wore a black long-sleeved shirt, white knee-length shorts, wraps on her hands and ankles, and normal blue ninja shoes. She also had a band-aid under her right eye, and a kunai in her left hand. Her kunai pouch was on her left leg, and her Konoha forehead protector hanged on her neck.

"Are you alright, little girl?" Obito asked, as he kneeled in front of her. The girl blinked her crimson eyes, before her face grew as red as her eyes. She stood up, revealing to be a few inches taller than Obito while he's kneeling.

"Kekkyoku, I am not a little girl-Nyah! I am a Jonin-Nyah!" She cried, stomping her foot like a child. "I am 12-years-old, so do not call me little girl-Nyah!"

Obito was shocked, "J-J-Jonin!?" He shuttered. "You look like you're 7 though!"

"H-Hey, it's not my fault that I haven't hit my growth spurt yet!" She yelled, jumping up and down. Obito was about to say something, but Rin pulled him away before he could.

Rin smiled slightly towards the girl, "I'm so sorry for my teammate…"

The girl ignored Rin and continued to speak to Obito, "You should really watch where you're going-Nyah! I could've gotten seriously injured and would have been your fault-Nyah!" She growled, "Kekkyoku, I would had to tell the Hokage on you-Nyah!"

"Just who are you?" Kakashi spoke up, annoyed with the girl's child-like voice. The girl blinked and looked towards Kakashi, she hadn't even notice him there until now. She blushed slightly at him.

"I-I-I'm Kuro Kagami, as you can tell, I'm the daughter of the leader of the Kagami clan-Nyah! Don't you dare forget it, mister-Nyah!" She puffed her chest out, with her hands on her hips. "And just who are you weaklings-Nyah?" She pointed to Kakashi, and grinned.

"Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi glared at the girl. He hoped he would never see the girl after this day, or he might just accidentally stab her with a kunai. Note that word, _accidentally._

"Obito Uchiha!" Obito frowned, "I am not a weakling! I'm probably stronger than y-Mhh" Rin covered his mouth and smiled sheepish smile.

"I am Rin Nohara, and once again, I am sorry for my teammate." She introduced and glared at Obito, who frowned into her hand, but also blushed.

Minato, for the first time, spoke up. "And I am Minato Namikaze, their sensei." Kuro again blinked, she also hadn't seen him there like Kakashi. Perhaps she just is starting to get blind or maybe she was so caught up in the argument she didn't notice anyone else.

"Heh! Nice to meet you, Genin squad-Nyah! However, I would love to stay and argue some more, but I have to go to a meeting-Nyah!" She sprint of, leaving the team confused.

Rin spoke up after a moment of silence, "Did she say she was a Jonin and the daughter of the leader of the Kagami clan?" She asked her sensei.

Minato nodded, "She is indeed the daughter of the leader of the Kagami clan. I had met her father before, the Kagami clan is very strong but not as strong as the Uchiha clan." That made Obito grin.

"Hah! So I am stronger than that little girl! I knew it!" Obito stated, putting his hands on his hips.

"I don't think that applies to you, Obito." Kakashi bluntly stated, making Obito glare at him.

"WHY YOU…!"

"Obito, stop it!" Rin yelled, making Obito shut up. "Now, Minato-Sensei. What's the mission?"

"Oh yes, our mission is to catch a cat name Tora...Again." Minato informed, and the team(Except Kakashi) groaned.

* * *

**Author's note: First chapter, done! So how was it? Did you like it? I came up with this idea during lunch at school Friday and I decided to put it up. Comments to help change are appreciated. Tell me your thoughts.**

**Sayonara.**


End file.
